


cold-blooded

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Two snakes in frozen Russia.
Relationships: Gorgon | Avenger/Mochizuki Chiyome | Assassin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	cold-blooded

Bringing snakes into the frozen wastes of Russia was admittedly not Ritsuka’s greatest idea. Chiyome is their best Assassin, though, and they’ll need every advantage they can get when it’s time to face Ivan. They should check with her to see if there’s anything they can do to make the temperature more bearable for her.

Come to think of it, where is Chiyome, anyway? It’s unusual for her not to be glued to Ritsuka’s side even outside of battle. The encampment isn’t large, so there’s only so many places she could be.

The first Servant they spot is Gorgon, with her wings wrapped around herself. “Hey, Gorgon, have you seen Chiyome?”

“No,” says Gorgon, at the same time as Chiyome’s head peeks out from between Gorgon’s wings.

“Oh, I see.” Ritsuka smiles. “I was going to ask her if I could help her keep warm somehow, but it looks like you’ve already got it covered.”

“Thank you, Master,” Chiyome replies. “Lady Gorgon is taking good care of me.”

Gorgon scowls. “Don’t be ridiculous. I’m using you to warm myself up.” She pulls her wings closer around the two of them.

“Of course, my lady. I am happy to serve you.” Chiyome rubs her cheek against Gorgon’s feathers, and Ritsuka pretends not to see Gorgon blush.


End file.
